Guam
Guam is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers and Hetalia: World Series. She represents the territory of Guam, located in the Pacific Ocean between the Philippines and Hawaii. Her human name is Andrea dela Cruz Jones, reflecting her time with Maria Clara dela Cruz (Republic of the Philippines) and Alfred F. Jones (United States of America). Appearance Andrea has brown eyes and black hair, and is often seen in the traditional costume of the Chamorros. Recently, however, she began copying America's fashions. Being an incorporated territory, she is just a little taller than Peter Kirkland (Sealand). Personality and Interests Andrea is fiercely traditional, but Spanish and American influences have entered her culture. Like her adoptive sister Maria, she is a religious person. She is always curious as to why Alfred wouldn't let her become independent, as if she couldn't see his sailors crowding her house. She looks upon both Maria and Alfred for support. History Early life Andrea first came into existence in 2000 BC, when southern Indonesian peoples discovered her. After that, she would not encounter more foreigners until 1521, when Ferdinand Magellan and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) discovered her and named her Islas de las Velas Latinas. Spain then returned with Miguel Lopez de Legazpi in 1565 to take care of her. Her house then became an important stop for the Manila galleons, which plied the seas between Acapulco and Manila, and she grew close with both Maria Clara dela Cruz (Philippines) and Alejandro Fernandez (Mexico), who were both also under Spain. Under America Alfred F. Jones (United States of America) took over Andrea when Antonio ceded her to him in the Treaty of Paris. She became a station for American ships going to and from the Philippines. And then World War Two came, and Honda Kiku (Japan) came and invaded her, subjecting her and her people to forced labor. The Northern Marianas, whom she believed should have helped her in her time of need, had been under Japanese control for 30 years and therefore, a little more loyal to Kiku. Alfred finally returned with his Marines on July 21, 1944 in the Battle of Guam, and he succeeded in getting her back. After the Second World War With the Guam Organic Act of 1950, Alfred officially made Andrea an unincorporated organized terrritory of his, granting her people US citizenship. However, as she is not a US state, her people cannot vote for America's president, and their congressional representative is a nonvoting member. Relationships Kingdom of Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo) Main article: Spain Antonio found her while exploring in the Pacific. He had her move into Maria's house, and she helped in cleaning up his house. Although contact between them today is a bit limited, his influence on her culture serve to keep them connected. United States of America (Alfred F. Jones) Main article: America After Alfred and Antonio fought in 1898, Andrea was one of Alfred's conquests. Her house served as a stopover for Alfred's ships on their way to Maria's house. Although he had to leave her to Kiku for three years, Alfred won her back. He granted her people U.S. citizenship, but they couldn't vote for his boss, a fact that secretly irritated Andrea. Empire of Japan (Honda Kiku) Main article: Japan Upon orders from his boss, Kiku moved into Andrea's house for three years before he was kicked out by Alfred. Despite the hardships her people suffered under him, Kiku had apologized to Andrea and resumed friendly relations. Republic of the Philippines (Maria Clara dela Cruz) Main article: Philippines Andrea helped her adoptive sister Maria in cleaning up Antonio's house, and the two had grown close during their time together, with Maria treating Andrea as her younger sister and vice versa. When Maria refused to extend Alfred's lease of her bases, Andrea tried to use the same argument to get his ships out of her home, but he was too tired to even settle on a compromise. Although Maria teases her of being Alfred's fangirl, the two know who is the real fangirl. (Hint: It's not Andrea) Trivia *Andrea's birthday is listed as July 21, the beginning of the Battle of Guam. *The reason that Andrea likes Maria so much is that her signature latte stones are made up of pillars called haligi (which is also the Filipino word for pillar) and hemispherical capstones called tasa (Filipino for cup, which those capstones resemble). Category:Female Characters Category:Territories Category:Characters Category:Godfrey Raphael Characters